


Midnight in the Meadow

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Animal Death, Attraction, Blood, Blood Drinking, Conversations, Curiosity, Frian, M/M, Maycury Week, Vampire Freddie Mercury, Vampires, freddie is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: A young scientist has an unexpected meeting with an unusual vampire and becomes immediately intrigued.





	Midnight in the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Maycury/Frian week day 5! Fantasy! I went with a Vampire AU. I just want to take a moment to say that I am terribly behind on reading and commenting on everyone's works, but I'm so impressed with what a success this week has been and I look forward to catching up soon! I hope you enjoy, everyone! <3

-0-0-0-

Freddie slipped into the old t-shirt, letting the hem skim just below the waist of his worn jeans. He had been asleep all day, the moon was out, and he was hungry. 

It was feeding time.

He tied back his medium-length hair, letting his black-painted nails flick expertly over the hair tie until his ebony locks were secured at the base of his neck in a low ponytail. He checked himself in the mirror, his gaunt face pale, dark circles under his eyes. 

It was a myth that vampires couldn’t see their reflection. They were doomed to reflect on their cursed existence for all eternity. 

Freddie grabbed his bag, opened his second story window and jumped, landing as gracefully as a cat before slinking off into the woods behind his home. It was time to hunt. 

\---

Brian watched the small herd of deer as they slept in the meadow, making notes in his journal. He had tracked the migratory habits of this particular herd across England and, as a scientist for Cambridge’s animal research department, felt most at home camping in a glen, squinting through binoculars at Mother Nature. 

The meadow was quiet. The deer were munching contentedly on sweet grass, and a baby fawn nuzzled its mother, suckling gently. Brian smiled, taking more notes and jotting down the time. These deer were feeding late, which was notable but not unusual. It was the near winter, and the deer felt the season’s call to fatten up. 

Unbeknownst to Brian, someone else watched the deer.

Freddie crouched in a thicket of berries, not fifteen feet from the feeding deer. He could smell the warm blood coursing through bodies, could hear their rapid heartbeats as they grazed in the meadow. The deer were totally oblivious to Freddie, though. Since his change, he had lost all human smell, making him the perfect hunter. 

One of the deer had a fawn with her, and he frowned. He wouldn’t take the mother or the baby. There was another deer there, a young buck. _Let him get a little closer_, Freddie thought. His mouth began to water, and his eyes glowed as green as the meadow, the pupils sharpening to slits. _Just a little closer. _ A sharp cramp in his stomach nearly doubled him over, but he never lost his focus as the young buck moved into his field of vision.

Brian watched through the binoculars as the young buck bowed his head to eat from the cool grass of the meadow. One moment he was munching the grass, and the next, two marble hands were wrapped around his horns, twisting his neck with a quick, efficient snap. 

Brian cried out, dropping the binoculars as he rose from his hiding place. Through the fog he saw a dark head bent to the tender neck.

Freddie heard the footsteps approaching, but his hunger wouldn’t listen. His hunger, hundreds of years old and stubborn, said _feed_, so he fed on the little deer until it had nothing more to give. Just as the footsteps reached him, he withdrew, fangs still out and dripping down his shirt to turn and look at the intruder. 

It was a man. A young man with curly hair. The man’s heart was beating so fast; he could hear it. He could _smell it_. 

The deer had been small, the man had interrupted him, and he was still hungry. 

He launched himself at Brian, knocking him to the ground and straddling him in an instant. They tussled in the fog for a moment before Freddie had an arm against Brian’s throat. 

“What are you doing in my meadow?” he hissed. Blood spattered from his lips, and his fangs were still out. 

Brian stared up at him in horror. “I…I’m watching the deer.” He finally managed.

Freddie turned his head, his green glowing eyes narrowing as if to better understand the odd man. 

“To steal them?”

Brian shook his head. “No! To just…watch them. For science.”

Freddie ran his tongue over his outstretched fangs, lapping the dripping blood there, and smiled. “So you’re not a thief.” 

Brian barked out a laugh, despite his compromising position. “Of course not. I…I didn’t know this was your meadow.” He looked into Freddie’s glowing eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Freddie’s mouth watered at the smell coming from the man beneath him…the blood pulsing in his neck, the soft warm skin against his arm and the unique musk of the man’s human scent...earthy and spicy; it awakened something within him that was far quicker than hunger. It was sharper, more distinct. 

Freddie blinked, and his eyes no longer glowed. 

Brian quivered a little beneath him. “Are you going to kill me?” He said quietly. 

Freddie licked his lips, then drew in his fangs. “No, of course not darling.” He swallowed. “I don’t do that anymore.” He stood, dusting off his shirt, then helped Brian to his feet. “That’s why I hunt.” 

Brian just looked at him a moment, rubbing his throat absently. “Well what—

Freddie just laughed. “Not what darling, who. ‘What’ is just rude. My name is Freddie. Freddie Mercury.” 

Brian looked down at the hand extended to him, and hesitantly took it. The skin was smooth and cool, the nails painted black. 

“Why don’t you come back to my house love? I can get cleaned up and we can have some tea. You’ve had quite the fright after all.” 

Brian found himself nodding at the bloodstained face, wanting to know more about this man and what (or who) he was. Maybe it was the scientist in him, but he was more curious than afraid. 

Brian sat in a homey living room, a cozy fire blazing in the hearth. The man had left him to go upstairs for a moment, presumably to go wash up, and Brian surveyed his surroundings. 

The cottage was spacious and well apportioned…rustic modern. Freddie had taste, and the few antique pieces he had strewn about the open-design living space spoke of life and history. Brian found himself leaning over a vase as Freddie came down the stairs in a patterned red jacket and cream-colored blouse opened at the neck. He wore a series of cords doubled around his pale throat, and Brian’s eyes were drawn to them. 

“You like these?” Freddie said smoothly as he fingered the charms that hung around his neck. “The moon and stars. Picked them up in Dubai. They’re supposed to be talismans, in case I’m ever lost.” Freddie’s eyes, brown now and warm with knowing, flashed softly at Brian. “The moon and stars are my eternal friends, after all,” he said with a soft smile. 

Brian’s mouth quirked, his eyes flitting up to rest on Freddie’s face. It was smooth, frozen in the bloom of youth. It couldn’t have been more than—“

“How old are you,” Brian asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Freddie straightened his coat. “23.”

Brian huffed a little laugh. “Is that really all?”

Freddie eyed him sharply. “Why? Does the real answer affect whether you take tea with me or not?” Freddie was already walking to the kitchen area, withdrawing a beautiful china teapot with gold leafing. 

“No,” Brian exhaled. “I just…want to know more about you, that’s all.”

Freddie smiled. “For science?” 

“No,” Brian said, meeting Freddie’s brown eyes in the warm light. “For myself.” 

The kettle burbled. Brian settled on the couch, and Freddie served him biscuits. “I made these myself,” he said with some measure of pride. 

Brian looked at them with some trepidation. 

Freddie giggled. “Go on, darling. If I wanted to kill you, you would’ve been long dead by now.” He took a biscuit and put it to Brian’s lips. “Take a bite,” he said, just the point of one of his fangs teasing its way into view. 

Brian savored the lemon ginger biscuit as the kettle screamed, unable to hold back the pleased little hum at the taste. Freddie was back in a flash, two steaming cups of tea in those delicate cups and set them on the coffee table. 

“You did that very fast,” Brian said around a mouthful of biscuit. “Come to think of it, you cleaned up pretty fast, too. Is that part of –“

“Being a vampire?” Freddie flashed his fangs when he smiled. 

Brian swallowed, taking a sip of tea. 

“Is that what you are?” 

Freddie crossed his legs, and again Brian was struck with his ethereal beauty, the grace with which he held himself. 

“If the legends are to be believed, then I’m a vampire. I feed on blood to survive.” 

Brian nodded. “How would you describe yourself, then?” 

Freddie put a hand under his chin, his eyes slipping closed. “A man who is striving to be better.” 

Brian found it a very thoughtful answer, almost philosophical. “That’s why you hunt animals.” 

Freddie nodded, smiling. “I am sorry I have to do it…but I have to feed my hunger. Believe me, I’ve tried to fast. The results were…not pretty.” 

Brian held up a biscuit. “Can you eat food?”

Freddie smiled, his cute overbite showing instead of his fangs. “Oh yes. But it doesn’t satisfy me. I can eat for pleasure though. For taste.” He sipped his tea as if to convince Brian of the fact. “But it doesn’t _fill_ me. Nothing does except blood.” 

Unbeknownst to him, Brian was frowning. To have to live that way for who knows how many years…denying your true self…

“How old are you, Freddie?” 

Freddie looked sad for a moment. “I’ve walked this earth for 407 years,” he finally said. 

Brian’s small intake of breath was loud in the open room, and he promptly clamped his mouth shut. 

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Brian said softly. “I don’t want to pry. I just find you fascinating, Freddie. And not as a creature to study in the woods, but as a person.” 

Freddie blinked, his eyes curiously red. “Go ahead Brian. Ask me anything.” 

Brian relaxed a bit on the sofa. “Why don’t you enjoy being a vampire?” 

Freddie sipped his tea. “I reject killing to live. I stopped taking human lives over 200 years ago. I’ve been subsisting on animal blood ever since. It’s a viable substitute, but it’s also why my skin has such a pallor to it, and why I don’t have a lot of energy. I also have to feed more often than I would if I fed on humans.” 

Brian nodded. “I find that very respectable. So you hope to regain your humanity?”

Freddie smiled. “That’s impossible, I’m afraid. But by honoring that little bit that resides within me, I feel that I can hold on to what I have left.” 

Brian shifted on the couch. “What if…you were to feed on a human without killing them? Wouldn’t that sustain you more than an animal’s blood?”

Freddie shook his head vigorously. “Too risky. I might take too much. And it would still be against their will.” 

Brian bit his lip. “What if it were consensual?” He nervously fingered his teacup. “I mean, what if the human were to consent to being bitten? Would you do it then?” 

Freddie’s eyes narrowed, and his senses picked up on that sweet smell again…not just of Brian’s blood, but of his natural scent, and his instincts prickled. 

“What are you saying Brian?”

Brian waffled a bit, pushing a hand through his dark curls. “I’m saying that maybe, since our misunderstanding in the meadow, that you could drink from me.” 

Saliva filled Freddie’s mouth at the mere thought of piercing that tender neck, and he swallowed it down, shaking his head firmly. “No, Brian. Thank you, but that will not be necessary.” 

Brian frowned a little, his eyes growing dark. “What if I want you to?” 

“You…you want me to?”

Brian set his teacup down and crossed over to where Freddie was sitting. He sat beside him, his shoulder flush with his. “Yes,” he said softly. “I want you to drink from me Freddie.” He let his hand go up to lightly brush the open collar of Freddie’s shirt, then drift down to clutch a cool hand. “Please.” 

Freddie swallowed, trousers tight at the proximity of the man, instincts screaming _Drink!_ as he fought a private war with himself. He locked eyes with Brian, noticing for the first time the warm hazel, clear like a mountain stream. 

“You know what this would mean, Brian. Your life would be in my hands. I could lose control; I could take too much.” 

Brian stroked his face, leaving Freddie shivering despite his permanent chill. “You won’t,” Brian soothed him. “You’ll take just enough to help you.” Those hazel eyes looked up at him again. “Please, let me help you.” 

Freddie licked his lips, the persistent hunger rising to an incredible ache. There was arousal too, under the surface of the hunger, springing to life. He wanted Brian, and not just as a meal. He leaned forward, brushing Brian’s hair away from his face and pressed his lips to Brian’s. He felt the man shiver and moan, his arms going around him, easily relaxing into the kiss. 

Brian nipped his way inside of Freddie’s mouth, need leading the way as he captured the man’s velvety lips, wondering what they would feel like on his neck as they were draining the life from him. He nicked himself on one of Fredde’s fangs, drawing blood, and a low, rumbling growl came from Freddie, sending a bubble of excitement through Brian. 

Freddie pulled him away, tasting the blood on his lips. His eyes were meadow-green and glowing, and his fangs were fully extended…but Brian wasn’t afraid. 

Freddie gingerly braced a hand on his shoulder and bared his neck. He mouthed it slowly, wetting it with his tongue and lips until Brian could feel the scrape of his fangs on his jugular vein. The sensation went straight to his cock, leaving him a panting, sweating mess.

“Take me Freddie,” he nearly mewled, “I know you need it.”

Freddie just sat, entranced, watching the throbbing skin of Brian’s stretched skin. 

“Go on lover. Do it!” 

With a final lick, Freddie sank into the buttery warm softness of Brian’s neck. The sweat warmth of his blood hit his palate immediately, and he groaned and fluttered his eyes as he sucked him down, caressing him the entire time. 

Brian had never felt ecstasy like this before. From the moment Freddie pierced his skin, the pinch and pain brought so much pleasure, ratcheting up his spine like an orgasm that never released him from its grip. He could feel himself grow lightheaded as the blood rushed from his body...could hear the pleasured groans from Freddie, but he was helpless to do anything but to clutch on to him, even as his hold grew weaker and weaker…

Freddie finally released him, and Brian, now pale and unconscious, sagged in his arms. Freddie promptly carried him upstairs, tucking him under the satin sheets of his large bed. 

Morning came without incident. Brian woke up in the bed alone, a glass of orange juice and a cream cheese bagel beside the bed. There was a note on the tray in elegant script. _“Eat. Drink. It will help you get your strength back. And please visit my little meadow again soon. You are always welcome. P.s. Follow the moon and stars; they will help you find your way.” _

Brian felt at his throat, and there was Freddie’s necklace, cleverly hiding two neat puncture wounds on his neck. He smiled. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Come say hello!


End file.
